


The smallest, bravest kingsman ever

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Kingsmen Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Eggsy, Lee Unwin Lives, M/M, Overprotective Merlin, kingsman babysit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lee Unwin survives everything changes including how Eggsy is raised, how will the Kingsman agents deal with a five year old who can outsmart them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to make one thing clear I do not think that Michelle is a bad mother and I love her character however for this story to work the way I want it to she is depicted as a bad mother and wife sorry. 
> 
> This was written for a prompt over at Dressing Room 3 
> 
> http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=289685#t289685
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Merlin saw the grenade right as Harry shot the knee caps.

“Grenade down” he shouted and they all managed to get down before the damn thing blew leaving them with nothing but ringing ears and a headache. Getting out was surprisingly easier than getting in, and within two hours they were heading back to England.

Once they were back Arthur called them into the office and a surprise announcement was waiting.

“James, Lee you have both shown surprising capability, ingenuity and capability, you have both passed every test that Kingsman has to offer. Which is why for the first time in our history we are going to introduce a new Knight. James you will be known as Lancelot and Lee you shall be introduced as Bors. That will be all for now official paper work will need signed by the end of the week” with that they were dismissed.

Lee walked out of the room with a massive grin on his face before turning to James and hugging the other –now surprised- man.

“We did it mate, who’d have thought that we would both make it” Lee laughed, glad to have for once ruffled the other man’s feather.

“Yes quite. Now if you will excuse me I wish to see my wife.” The other man said before slinking off. Harry whom had been watching the interaction smiled, before offering Lee a lift home to see his wife and young son, an offer Lee gratefully accepted.

When they got to Lee’s home both men felt there was something not quite right and Harry covertly drew his gun before entering the flat behind Lee. Inside was a mess and there on the sofa was Lee’s wife Michelle, wrapped around another man.

“Wot the hell do you think you’re doin’!” Lee yelled causing the two to break apart.

“Lee what are you doing back, you’re not supposed to be back for another week” Michelle asked nervously, eyes darting around for a way out. It was then that Lee got a good look at the other bloke, Dean a local low life with a small drug running business.

“You had to get with a low life like him, god Michelle I know I’m an army husband but did you have to sink so low.” Lee asked, their marriage had never been perfect but he never expected her to do something like this. Before she could answer Harry interrupted.

“Lee did you not say you have a young son?” in that moment lee looked around the room wildly where was his son.

“Where is he Michelle?” when she did not answer Lee grabbed hold of Dean’s shirt “Where the fuck is my son you drug dealing, abusive piece of shit!” Dean cowered back slightly.

“He’s in the airing cupboard” came a quite answer from Michelle. Lee flung Dean back towards the sofa before stalking to the back of the flat and into the bathroom, Harry a step behind. Once there he walked to the airing cupboard and flung open the door, what he saw made his heart break. There curled up tightly was is little boy, with dried tear tracks on his face and a bruise beginning to appear on his face. When the boy caught sight of his father he flung himself at his father.

“Daddy your back. Love you” he whispered, with is arms tightly wrapped around Lee’s neck. The man stood up and cradled his little boy close to his heart. Lee turned to look at Harry who was behind him.

“How could she do this to him? We have been on the rocks for ages but she always loved Eggsy, what the hell could have changed?” Lee asked the other man even though he would not have the answers.

“I do not know Lee but why don’t you take Eggsy to the car, I will fetch some of his cloths and if you make a list a Kingsman representative will come here tomorrow and collect anything you want.” Harry suggested knowing that if Lee stayed in the house he would murder one of the two in the living room. Lee hesitated for a moment before consenting and walking through the house straight to the door. Harry gathered himself for a moment before striding into the living room then into Eggsy’s room.

Once he had gathered up the lads cloths into a bag along with a few toys and the toy pug on the bed. Harry then stormed back into the living room and stood before the two on the sofa.

“Mrs Unwin I will not pretend to know why you have betrayed your husband in such a deplorable way. Oh no do not get me wrong I do not mean the fact that you cheated on him, what I mean is that you allowed Eggsy to be abused and trapped in a cupboard. What I do know is that you will regret this for the rest of your life. Someone will be along tomorrow to collect Lee’s belongings.” With that Harry spun on his heels and only got to the front door before he felt a hand on his arm.

“Do you have any idea what it is like to not know if your husband will come back to you in the flesh or a coffin?” Michelle asked him.

“Yes madam I do, my partner has been in the air force since he was 16 and we have been together since we were 14. I can be out of contact with him for months at a time, and never once have I ever thought of betraying him.” With those parting words Harry marched out of the house.

When he got into the car he found Eggsy still clinging to Lee with his little thumb tightly inside his mouth. Harry smiled gently at the little boy.

“Hello Eggsy my name is Harry I am a friend of you Fathers.”

“Hello” Eggsy mumbled around his thumb.

“I believe this is yours” Harry said gently pulling out the little toy pug and handing it to Eggsy, who’s hand shot out and pulled the toy to his chest.

“Thank you” Eggsy said clearly, whilst his father mouthed the same words over the little ones head.      

Harry settled back against the taxi seats and watched Eggsy and Lee.

*+*+*+*

Merlin was checking on the current missions luckily everything was running smoothly for a change, ‘May even have a quiet night’ he thought to himself, little did he know how wrong he was. The security cameras showed that the bullet had just arrived from the tailors. Merlin did not pay much attention to it, expecting it to be Harry who often stayed at HQ when Adam was away on missions. However something caused him to look back at the screen and was given the shock of his life, when he saw not just Harry but also Lee who was carrying a small child. Merlin bolted up out of his chair and towards the bullet drop off.

“What the hell is going on?” Merlin demanded keeping is voice low due to the sleeping child.

“I will explain everything in a moment but first I need to settle Lee and Eggsy in a room for the foreseeable future.” Harry said in a clam and placating voice. Merlin conceded and set Lee and Eggy up in a family room that was not often used. Once this was done he dragged Harry away to one of the buildings living rooms.

“Explain now” Merlin ordered. Harry proceeded to explain what had happened at the Unwin residence. Once he had finished Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose in the hope of staving off the oncoming headache.

“Alright here is what I am going to do, I will give Lee a few days to compile a list of what he wants from the house, and to decide if he wants to divorce Michelle. In that time I will have the house watched to make sure she nor anyone else takes anything out of it. Once everything is settled I will make sure that we find Lee a suitable house and childcare. Fuck me this has all become such a mess.” Merlin explained before putting his head back against the sofa.

Harry once again marvelled at is friend, most people assumed Arthur was in charge of the Kingsman, in truth the position had been nothing more than a figure head since Chester had taken over. No the true power of the service lay with Merlin.

“We never should have gotten rid of that damn dog test, no doubt a fury companion would be good for Eggsy.” Merlin said interrupting Harry’s thoughts.

“Well Gawain is retiring within the next six months so we reintroduce the dog test and if we happen to get one dog to many, then maybe Eggsy may come across him or her.” Harry suggested which caused Merlin to smirk.

“Harry my friend I like the way you think."


	2. Eggsy's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the second chapter hope you enjoy.

Eggsy was confused and if he was being honest really lost, his daddy had left the room at the beginning of the day, another man came in and his daddy had told him the man would look after him. Eggsy recognised the man from the day before, he had given him bull back, and the man reintroduced himself as Harry. Until lunchtime Harry had taken him around the grounds and introduced him to others as they went, they met Percival, Lancelot, Arthur and Mordred (who Eggsy did not like).

When it got to lunch time Harry took him to the dining room, they had tuna sandwiches and crisps, then Harry was supposed to take him back to his room. Harry was smiling as Eggsy bounced along beside him, after walking for about three minutes, Mordred stalked up to Harry and whispered frantically to him. After Mordred had finished Harry looked worried, which caused Eggsy to tug on his hand, worried about his new found friend. Harry looked down and smiled slightly at the little boy.

“Eggsy I need to go with Mordred, your room is down this corridor then right, the door of your room is painted light blue. Can you take yourself there for me?” Harry asked gently and when he got a nod in return he thought nothing of leaving the little boy.

Eggsy slowly turned and began to walk down the corridor, which looked a lot scarier now that Harry was not with him, but he needed to be brave. Eggsy was worried that if he was weak his daddy would not love him anymore, just like Dean had told him when Mammy was not in the room. Eggsy did not understand why his mammy let that other man in the house, all he knew was that the man was mean. Eggsy was so lost in thought that he did not notice that he had turned left rather than right.

Continuing to walk down the new corridor Eggsy realised that there was no light blue door only white, worried that he had missed something Eggsy walked faster coming to a halt at the end of the corridor, where there was two passages. Eggsy decided that he must have misheard Harry and must need to turn right here. Turning right Eggsy began to hum to himself.

“Hey what are you doing here!” came an angry voice from behind him, looking back Eggsy saw a man who he had never seen before. This man was younger than anyone else he had met yet, with black hair and a dark suit he quite scared the little boy.

“I am talking to you, you will answer when spoken to boy!” the man barked at him, the way the man spoke and acted reminded Eggsy of Dean, so he did the only thing that made sense in his five year old mind he ran.

Eggsy could see a door at the end of the corridor and he knew if he could get to it he would get away from the man behind him. Sprinting Eggsy reached the door before the man behind got to him, once he was on the other side he realised it was a stair case, he decided that going down would be quicker than up. After going down what felt like a hundred stairs he found another door, which he flung himself through.

Looking behind himself to see if the other man was still following (which he was) Eggsy did not see the man before him, he ran into the man’s legs and fell on his bum with a thump. The man looked down as if he was as surprised by the little boy, as Eggsy was by him.            

Hearing shouting coming from behind the child the man looked up and his surprise turned to frustration, without thinks the man before him picked Eggsy up and allowed the little boy to hide his head in the man’s hair.

“Merlin you caught him, I take he is one of the cooks children, don’t worry I will give him a sound thrashing, the return him to the kitchen.” The slightly out of breath man told Merlin.

“Please sir don’t let him hurt me I promise that I will be good” Eggsy implored the man who held him.

*

Merlin looked down at the little boy in his arms and felt his heart break at those words, he would personally make sure the child never had that worry again. Putting his hand to the back of the child’s head so he could stroke the boy’s hair, he brought his head up to glare at the agent before him.

“Let me make one thing very clear Lamorak, if I ever see you lay a hand on any child, no matter who they belong to, I will make sure you lose the hand… permanently” Merlin told the other man in a deadly ice cold voice, that sent a chill to the heart of anyone sensible who heard it. Unfortunately for Lamorak he was not a sensible man.

“You are too soft Merlin the child obviously needs some discipline, so do the servants how dare they let their children run amok…” before he could go any further into his tirade he was cut off by Merlin.

“I suggest that you listen to me very carefully because I will only say this once, we do not have servants here we have staff whom we respect just as much as any Kingsman. This child is also the son of one of your fellow Kingsman and he is staying here until something more permanent can be worked out. I suggest if you want to stay in the employment of Kingsman you change your attitude, I never liked you in training and I do not like you now, which also means I can make your life very difficult.”  With that thinly vailed warning he turned to walk back to his labs with the little boy still in his arms.

Stopping for a moment Merlin inclined and whispered “Cover your ears” before turning back to a stock still Lamorak.

“Oh and one more thing, I ever here you call the staff servants again and I will take that silver spoon of yours and shove it down your fucking throat” finally satisfied with what he had said Merlin walked away.

Once they reached his office Merlin walked over to his computer chair and sat down, placing the little boy on his knee he went about detangling the child’s hand from his hair. He soon had watery green eyes looking up at him forlornly.

“Hello, I don’t think we have been introduced, I’m Merlin. What is your name?” Merlin asked

“Eggsy” came the quiet reply.

“Eggsy now that is an interesting name, is it a nickname” Merlin asked hoping to get the child calmed back down and preferably smiling.

“Yeah, I once broke a full box of eggs, mammy was mad but daddy thought it was funny, he called me his little Eggsy which I think is cooler than Gary” He began to smile then the look dropped to a frown. “Do you think that is why mammy does not love me anymore?” His look implored Merlin to give him an answer.

“Eggsy your mother still loves you, no matter what she will always love you.” Merlin told him before hugging the boy to his chest.

“Then why did she let Dean hit me?” was the next question muffled against Merlin’s chest.

“I don’t know but if you want I can try and find out for you, maybe she was scared” Merlin suggested whilst rocking Eggsy slightly. Within a few minutes he felt the child’s breathing even out and heard his soft snores, smiling to himself Merlin continued on with his work, wondering who was supposed to look after Eggsy today.

Almost an hour later a wild eyed Lee burst into the room without knocking.

“Merlin I need you to help me find…” he trailed off as he saw Eggsy –whom was now waking up- against Merlin’s chest.

“Daddy your back” cried Eggsy before launching himself off of Merlin and towards his father. Lee caught Eggsy up in his arms and held his tight, whilst looking enquiringly at Merlin.

“I found him with Lamorak chasing him, as he believed Eggsy to be a child of one of the cooks, I set him right and delivered a not so subtle threat to him. I am going to have a talk to the Kingsman tonight about how to handle babysitting duty.” Merlin told him with a smile, before waving at Eggsy who waved back as he and Lee left the room.

*+*+*+*

At eight that evening, the Kingsman who were in the UK at headquarters were gathered around the table, Mordred sat at the end, at his right was Lamorak, across from him was Percival, whom had two empty seats beside him (usually occupied by Kay and Gawain), on the other side of the table was Lancelot, then two more empty seats (Tristan and Gareth), opposite was Galahad whom had an empty chair to his right for Bors, at the head of the table sat Arthur and to his right was Merlin.

“Glasses on gentlemen” said Arthur causing all of the agents to flicker in except for Bors who was not present.

“Gentlemen, Merlin is going to tell you about the newest resident of Kingsman manor. Merlin if you would.” This caused all heads to turn towards him.

“As you are all aware we have a new knight Bors, whom is not with us tonight as he is looking after his son. Bors and his son Eggsy are living in the manor for the next few months whilst we sort out a home for them, as you know Kingsman agents are busy so Bors cannot look after his son constantly. Arthur has given Bors permission to have his fellow agents look after Eggsy. No one is required to help with the child but any help would be gratefully received. If you are looking after Eggsy you must not leave him on his own at any point.” He looked pointedly at Galahad at that point whom had the decency to look ashamed. “If you need to leave him find myself or Arthur one of us will be available at all times. Most importantly be kind to him I know that some of you believe corporal punishment is the way forward, however you are not to lift a finger to Eggsy, if he does something wrong tell his father so he can be punished in the right way. I believe that is everything.” With that Merlin turned back to Arthur.

“All of those whom are willing to help Bors and Eggsy please indicate now” Arthur ordered, he got indication from all present except Mordred and Lamorak. With that the meeting moved onto the next order of business.

Once the meeting was over Merlin indicated that Harry should join him in one of the sitting rooms.

“I am going to accompany Lee to the estate tomorrow he wishes to pick up Eggsy’s cloths in person and I wish to speak to Michelle” Merlin said swirling the single malt around in his glass, the last part caused Harry to raise an eyebrow, seeing the look Merlin elaborated.

“Eggsy asked me why she did not love him anymore, when I assured him that his mother still loved him, he asked me why she allowed Dean to hit him, I intend to find out the answer for him.” Merlin explained.

“What if the answer is not something Eggsy wants to hear?”

“Then I shall tell him only partial truths” came the solemn answer.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Chester King is not Arthur yet he is Mordred but he is next in line to be Arthur. Also I am not sure how many Kingsman there are supposed to be so I guessed. 
> 
> next chapter: Eggsy and Lee spend the day together and Merlin has a chat with Michelle


	3. one of those days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the new chapter and just to make it clear once again I do love Michelle but for the sake of this story I need her to be a not so great mother and wife.

Lee smiled as he looked down at his sleeping son, his blond hair barely visible above the quilt, and although not visible his toy pug Bull was tucked safely in his arms. Lee sighed turning away and running his hand through his hair, he was supposed to go back to the flat today, but now he thought about it he had no desire to face his wife. He and Michelle had been on the rocks from the moment he joined the Army, she always said that she was worried he would not come home one day. With another sigh Lee made up his mind, put his glasses on and called Merlin.

“Lee what can I do for you?” Lee half smiled as the Scottish brogue washed over him.

“Merlin I wanted to know if you’d pick up some stuff for me from my old flat, I just don’t fancy seein’ Michelle today. Plus I really haven’t spent any quality time with Eggsy.” Lee said quickly hoping that the older man would just say yes and not ask any questions.

“Alright lad I’ll do that, have a list ready for me and I will pick it up in about half an hour.” With that Merlin cut off the call. Lee walked over into the living area and picked up a pad and pen to make Merlin a list. Lee did not notice how fast the time went over so was shocked when he heard a knock on the door.

Rising from his seat Lee answered the door to find a half smiling Merlin on the other side.

“Well are you going to let me in or are we going to talk in the hall?” Merlin asked, which caused Lee to jump aside and blush ever so slightly. When the entered the suite fully Lee noticed the shuffling noise coming from Eggsy’s room, throwing an apologetic smile at the other man Lee walked into Eggsy’s room.

Once in the room Lee found that Eggsy had woken up and was staring straight at him, Eggsy opened his arms demanding a cuddle from his daddy, swooping down Lee caught his son up in his arms and shared a beaming smile with him.

“You will have to give me a few minutes Merlin, I need to get Eggsy dressed for the day” he called back into the other room. After getting an affirmative from the other man, Lee took Eggsy to the wardrobe that was in the room to get his son an outfit for the day. Looking inside Lee grimaced at how bare it was, hopefully after today that would change. Pulling out a jumper, frog t-shirt and jeans, Lee laid them on the bed then took Eggsy into the bathroom to give him a wash and brush his teeth.

Once he had Eggsy dressed he took him into the living room where Merlin was waiting, as soon as Eggsy saw Merlin he left Lee’s side and flung himself at the other man. Luckily Merlin’s quick reflexes allowed him to catch the little boy for a hug.

“Eggsy, how are you this morning” Merlin asked which was all it took too start Eggsy talking whilst Lee got his breakfast together. As he came back into the room carrying a bowl of cereal Merlin was asking, “Who is this little one?” whilst gesturing at Eggsy’s pug.

“This is Bull he is a Bulldog” that sentence made Lee cringe, he had never bothered to correct that mistake, because he found it cute, Merlin however would no doubt correct that mistake. Which is why the reply shocked him slightly

“Well he is a lovely… bulldog, now your daddy has brought your breakfast go sit at the table and eat.” At that Eggsy jumped off his knee and went to eat his breakfast. Lee plopped down in the chair opposite Merlin and got a raised eyebrow.

“I bought it for him when I returned home from my first tour, he was three and decided it was a bulldog, I thought it was cute so I never corrected him.” Lee explained

“Wasn’t going to ask lad, now have you got that list for me?” Merlin asked and gave a grateful nod when Lee past him the list. Merlin started to read through and the further he went the higher his eyebrows went. When he got to the end he gave Lee a slightly judging stare.

“I understand everything you want for Eggsy but the only thing on here for you is your cloths there must be something in that house that you want.”

“Everything was either mine and Michelle’s or just Michelle’s I have never been a material items kind of person.” Lee explained then reopened his mouth, “Actually there is one thing a photo album, it has little Lee on the front, I would like to be able to show it to Eggsy one day.” Merlin jotted it down before nodding and getting up to leave.

“I will be going to the house just after twelve and I am taking a team with me to help with the packing, I should be done by about four thirty if you think of anything else let me know.” With a clap on Lee’s back and a short hug to Eggsy he left the room.

Lee walked over to Eggsy who was chasing his last few coco pops around the dish.

“Well my little Egg what do you want to do today?” Lee asked whilst removing a coco pop from the boy’s cheek.

“I would like to play outside please” Eggsy told him, Lee wondered why he had even asked, it had snowed the night before of course Eggsy wanted to go out and play. Nodding Lee put on some morning cartoons for Eggsy whilst he went and got dressed properly.

An hour and twenty minutes Lee and Eggsy could be seen walking across the grounds and up a hill, Arthur happened to have a sledge in storage that he was more than happy to lend to Lee and Eggsy. Lee pulled the sledge whilst Eggsy bounced along beside him happy to be out in the snow, once they got to the top of the hill Eggsy got on the sledge first then Lee. With a push they were off and speeding to the bottom of the hill. At the bottom they both tumbled off the sledge and started laughing like loons, this pattern continued for another twenty minutes before they were too tiered to walk back up.     

Just for fun Eggsy picked up a big handful of snow and threw it at Lee, it landed right on his face.

“Right you little git I will get you.” Lee said jumping up all tiredness forgotten, Eggsy scrambled to his feet and ran as Lee threw snowball after snowball at him. Knowing his son did not yet have the strength to hit him with a snowball, Lee was surprised to feel one hit his back. Turning around he was even more surprised to see the straight lased James holding another.

“Looks like the little man could use some help.” James smirked and that was his only warning before another snowball came flying. After that more Kingsman came out onto the grounds, soon the match was Eggsy, James, Percival, Kay and Arthur vs Lee, Harry, Tristan and Gareth. After over an hour a ceasefire was called as everyone involved was soaked to the bone and freezing.

Arthur told everyone to meet in the smallest living room at two when he would have a surprise waiting.

The surprise –much to Eggsy’s delight and everyone else’s shock- was a beef broth lunch and hot chocolate. Lee went over the Arthur whilst everyone else was eating.

“Thank you for today and thank you for letting us stay here” Lee told him.

“You know it used to be tradition that the families of the Kingsmen lived in this manor, my predecessor got rid of that tradition but having you and Eggsy here is teaching everyone how to smile again. Me inclusive.” With that Arthur got up to speak to Kay, his seat was taken by Harry.

“Have you thought of what you will be doing for Christmas?” Harry asked him.

“In all honesty no, I had almost forgotten about Christmas completely I guess we will be staying here.” Lee said with a shrug.

“Every employee of Kingsman gets Christmas off, there are no active mission in that time and there will be no staff here at all.” Harry explained gently.

“Bollocks, it is not like I can visit my parents, so I honestly have no idea” Lee muttered trying to think of somewhere him and Eggsy could go.

“I was actually going to ask if you and Eggsy would care to join my partner and me for Christmas, Merlin also joins us every year so you would not feel uncomfortable.” Harry told him. Lee was about to ask why he would be uncomfortable when something clicked.

“I take it you partner is a man” Lee said it quietly so he would not be overheard.

“Yes, everyone in this room already knows except Eggsy and James, I just wanted to make sure you were aware…” Lee cut him off

“Harry calm down, I don’t care if you are with a woman, a man or an alien from the planet Vulcan. I do not think any less of you and I would love to spend Christmas with you, your Partner and Merlin.” Lee reassured him.

“Thank you Lee, there are a couple of Kingsman who will no longer take mission with me so it is good to know that you think no different of me.” Lee was shocked that anyone would not want to take missions with Harry, he had seen the man fight and he was fucking brilliant.

At that Lee and Harry made their way back to the table to enjoy the meal with everyone else.

Taking a knackered Eggsy back to their suite. Thinking back on the day Lee smiled he could not remember the last time he had such a fun filled relaxing day with his son.

*+*+*+*

Merlin could not say the same, he arrived at Kingsman tailor shop at just before 12, where he met a team of movers whom would be helping him that day. Getting into the taxi he travelled away from Savile row towards Lee’s old home. He had phoned Michelle the previous day to tell her that He would be coming along with Lee, to collect his belongings. She had seemed very calm and willing to cooperate which always worried him. Once they arrived at the flat Merlin went up first and knocked on the door.

It was not answered by a woman but by a man, probably a little older than Lee, dirty brown hair flopping into his eyes, a slightly stained track suit and a stench of stale sweat and beer came from him. Going off Harry’s description this must be Dean whom Michelle had cheated with. Merlin suddenly knew how this confrontation was going to go.

“Good afternoon sir, I am looking for Michelle I spoke to her on the phone yesterday to tell her I was coming.” Merlin said trying to keep his voice as light and none threatening as possible.

“Yeah I know who you are, some posh tosser who thinks he is better than everyone else, where the fuck is her mug of a husband I would like a go at him.” Dean sneered at Merlin who looked completely unfazed.

“I just want to come in and collect what belongs to Lee and Eggsy then I will be on my way, so if you will excuse me.” It was now a fight to keep the venom out of his voice.

“Nothing in this house belongs to that mug and his son Muggsy I do not care who you are off my door.” With that he threw a punch that connected squarely with Merlin’s jaw, too Dean’s surprise Merlin did not stumble or fall, rather looked at him with a chilling smile.

“Thank you Dean” was all Merlin said before grabbing a hold of the other man, twisting his arm behind his back and throwing him bodily into the wall.

“Lets get one thing straight Dean, I know how to brake every bone in your body, keep you awake for the duration and not kill you. I am one inch from dislocating your shoulder and elbow. Now here is what you are going to do, you are going to call off your goons whom my friends are being entertained by, then you are going to leave this house and not come back until well after ten tonight.” Merlin explained flippantly like he was talking about the weather.

“You’re fucking lying” Dean said trying to struggle against Merlin’s grip.

“I assure you I am not lying, I can also tell you that I could kill you and every one of your friends, carve my birth name into your bodies and leave my DNA all over you, and still your deaths would be ruled as accidental. Now I suggest you leave” Merlin told him putting slightly more pressure on his arm.

“Yeah all right, fuck were going” Dean said, as soon as he was released he called out “Lads were leavin’” before taking off in the opposite direction. Once dean was gone Merlin turned to the still open door, where an incredibly pale Michelle was standing.

“May I come in?” Merlin asked with a pleasant smile on his face, Michelle nodded and moved back against the wall.

Once Merlin was inside the flat he walked into Eggsy’s room and was dismayed to find that most of his toys had been broken. Once Merlin had marked off what was still usable and the cloths that had not been destroyed he called for the movers to come in. Walking out of Eggsy’s room Merlin headed for the master bedroom where he found no sign of Lee’s cloths. With a sigh he walked back into the living room.

“Where are all of Lee’s cloths” He asked Michelle who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Dean wanted ‘em gone, so I took ‘em to a couple of charity shops” she answered shakily.

“Okay what about Eggsy’s toys and cloths what happened to them?”

“He was always destroyin’ everything, he did that himself” from the look on Michelle’s face even she knew that was a weak excuse.

“Really because the child I have gotten to know is kind, caring, loving and friendly. Destructive is not a trait I have seen in him. So I will ask again what happened to Eggsy’s cloths and toys.” Merlin asked sternly.

“Dean was so mad when Lee came home early, he decided that if Eggsy was not going to live in this flat he would not have anything from this flat.” Michelle explained looking ashamed.

“Right well then what you are going to do is make me a list of everything of Lee’s and Eggsy’s that has been broken, destroyed and given away. I suggest you do so quickly.” Merlin told her before moving off to try and find the photo album and snow globe that Lee had mentioned.

Finding the photo album turned out to be easier than expected as it had only taken ten minutes and a look under the bed. Finding the snow globe however turned out to be much more difficult after almost an hour of searching Merlin admitted defeat.

Going back into the living room he asked

“Eggsy wanted a something specific a snow globe with a Christmas tree and gingerbread house in. where is it?” Michelle closed her eyes obviously not wanting to answer but knowing Merlin would pull the house apart if he had to.

“I hid it behind a bag of flour in the larder” came the strained answer. Merlin retrieved the snow globe and placed it in the bag he was carrying with him, which also contained the photo album. With that retrieved Merlin went once more to the living room and sat waiting for the list. Once she had completed it Michelle handed it over with shaking hands.

“Thank you. Before I go I only have one thing to ask you. Your son wants to know why you stopped loving him.”

“I will never stop loving my son” came Michelle’s indignant reply.

“In that case why did you allow Dean to hit him then not check on him as he hid in a cupboard?” Merlin continued not looking phased.

“You don’t understand, Lee was never here and Dean would always bring me gifts, he made me feel appreciated and like I was wanted. I never intended for Eggsy to find out and when he caught us he went bonkers, screaming at Dean about how he would never be his dad and that Lee would beat Dean to a pulp. Dean was not willing to stand for that so he smacked him across the face. I knew that if I did anything he would leave and I would lose the person who made me feel wanted. So I did nothing when he ran.” Michelle had tears tracking down her face by this point.

“So let me get this straight, to keep the favour of a man who made you feel like you were wanted, you allowed a little boy who loved you unconditionally, to think that he was nothing to you and that you did not love him anymore. I will not Judge you Michelle, but I will tell you this that was the biggest mistake of your life, and one day you will realise that too.” With those parting words Merlin left the flat and began to walk back to the taxi. He no longer felt any anger towards Michelle Unwin only pity and sorrow for her.

*+*+*+*

Later that evening Merlin and Harry once more sat in the small sitting room drinking two figures of scotch. Harry had gone first telling Merlin about the snow ball fight then inviting Lee and Eggsy for Christmas. Harry’s happy mood evaporated as Merlin told him about what had happened at the flat.

“What are you going to tell Eggsy?” Harry asked the other man.

“I will tell him that Michelle was scared of what would happen if she intervened, from that I will let him draw his own conclusion. Then if he asks me again when he is older and I think he can handle it I will tell him the truth.” Merlin answered before draining his glass.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay by my calculations the year is 1998 which is why there could be some blatant homophobia in kingsman running around without much checking, to make it clear Merlin makes the missions for the two agents who will not work with Harry extra hard. 
> 
> Next chapter: Christmas


	4. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter Sorry it has taken so long to get out but RL has gotten to me. Hope everyone enjoys see the end note for some extra information.

Eggsy stared up at the Christmas tree still enchanted by how big and pretty it is, Eggsy and Lee had been staying with Harry and Zach for three days and Eggsy still loved the tree. There was currently two days left until Christmas and Harry, Lee and Merlin had gone shopping, leaving Zach to look after Eggsy.

The man himself was standing at the door watching the look of childish joy radiate from Eggsy, Zach knew how lucky Harry had been with Lee’s reaction, the low key homophobia that ran through Kingsman made him sick. Moving over to Eggsy Zach sat down next to him, the child moved his shining green eyes from the tree to Zach, smiling widely at the man before going back to looking at the tree.

“It is so pretty” the little boy whispered.

“I know, Harry has always had a tree like that one but I had never celebrated Christmas until I met him.” Zach told the little boy, whom swivelled to look at him in disbelief.

“Why?”

“Because little one, my parents were very staunch in their religion so did not celebrate other religious holidays. By the time I came to live with Harry my parents had already disowned me, so Harry and I made a deal, we would celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas that way everyone was happy.” Zach explained enjoying the child’s inquisitive nature.

“Why did your parents disown you Zach, you’re really nice and kind” Eggsy stated looking earnest. Zach winced he should have known that question was coming.

“It was nothing to do with religion, it was because some parents do not like it when their son’s love other men, the way lots of men love women.” Zach said trying to justify their actions.  

“Like you and Harry?” Eggsy asked

“Yeah little man like me and Harry” Zach answered

“But that is not fair, mammy’s and daddy’s should not dislike someone just because of who they love.” Eggsy said firmly, Zach smiled and swept the little boy into his arms, sometimes he forgot that Eggsy was only five.

“I know Eggsy, I know but sometimes people do things without true thought or because it seems like the right thing to do at the time. However people often change their minds with time.” Zach explained hold Eggsy tightly. After a moment of silence Zach added something else

“Everyone is not the same though, Harry’s parents support us, and you will get to meet them tomorrow when they arrive for diner.”

Eggsy stayed for another couple of minutes before pulling away and looking at Zach with wide eyes.

“I don’t have a gift for Harry’s Mammy and Daddy.” Eggsy said upset.

“Well I know that they love hand made things, why don’t you and I make them a pasta picture frame, then we can put in the picture your Daddy took the other day.” Zach suggested then laughed when Eggsy took off with an excited shout.

When Harry, Lee and Merlin got back to the house they were both laden down with bags and looked rather frazzled. There was not lights on inside except in the kitchen, as they walked towards the room, they could hear a booming laugh and a cute little giggle. Walking into the room Harry was torn between laughter and crying, in the centre of his usually immaculate kitchen was a bomb site, which consisted to pasta, glitter, feathers, glue and felt tip pens. Sitting in the centre of the mess were Zach and Eggsy -both of whom looked pleased with themselves- looking at a pasta picture frame. Harry cleared his throat causing the two at the table to look up, the smiles and giggles faded to a guilty look from Zach and the largest puppy dog eyes ever from Eggsy. Unable to keep a straight face any longer Harry bent double with laughter, everyone else slowly followed soon the laughter could be heard even on the streets.

After everyone had calmed down and cleaned up the kitchen, they all sat down to dinner. Once everyone was finished, Lee took Eggsy upstairs to help wrap the presents he was allowed to see, whilst Merlin, Harry and Zach wrapped everything else down stairs. By eight thirty Eggsy was asleep with dreams of Santa and reindeer.

*+*+*+*

The next morning Lee woke with a groan due to a small body bouncing up and down on top of him.

“Wake up Daddy its Christmas we need to open presents” Eggsy cried joyously. With a groan Lee closed his eyes knowing he was not going to get anymore sleep that moment. Rolling over Lee pinned Eggsy to the bed then attacked him with tickles, once Eggsy was out of breath Lee jumped up, swooped down and picked up the little boy. Taking the steps two at a time Lee was surprised to see that the other three occupants of the house were already awake.

“The wee lad finally got you up to” Merlin stated his brogue thick with sleep.

“Did you wake everyone up?” Lee asked Eggsy only to get an innocent look back in return. They sat down around the table and laughed at Eggsy’s bouncing whilst eating his pancakes. After breakfast was finished they all went into the living room, Eggsy gasped unable to believe his eyes, there were more presents than he had ever seen, stacked up as tall as Eggsy on all sides of the tree.

“The ones at the front are yours Eggsy, dig in” said Harry as he and everyone else settled on the sofas. Eggsy ripped into the first gift which was the new game boy colour, followed by four different age appropriate games. His sixth present was dot to dot books and colouring books, following these was a pack of 72 crayons and pencils. After those Eggsy looked around and when his eyes landed on the adults of the room a confused look stole over his face.

“Where are your presents?” Eggsy asked looking worried which caused the men to smile.

“We were just waiting for you to finish then we would unwrap ours.” Lee explained. Eggsy looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and going back to his gifts. By the time he had finished unwrapping he had eight new outfits, two board games, six children’s books and finally a gift from all of the men in the room which was his first bike complete with stabilisers, to go with his games and colouring books.

Harry had received bottles of his favourite brandy and whisky, a series of five books he had been after for months, two new suits and five pairs of socks.

Lee’s presents consisted of four new suits along with several other items of cloths, the two available Harry Potter books (to read to Eggsy), Trainers and a bottle of vodka.

Merlin received two bottles of rare double malt whisky, VIP tickets to see his favourite artist several new DVD’s and a couple of VHS, along with some new jumpers and shirts.

Zach’s presents were two bottles of his favourite Rum, eight new items of clothing, two new collectable cars and socks.

Once the men had finished opening their gifts from one another Eggsy gave them each their gifts and cards of him. Lee got a large card that had DADDY written on in glitter and a hand drawn picture of them standing together, the gift was a inscribed pint glass. Merlin received a similar card but his picture depicted himself sitting by his computers, his gift was a new Play Station game he had mentioned wanting. Harry and Zach received a joint card which showed them holding hands, they received separate gifts, Harry got a new umbrella (which caused him to laugh), while Zach got a new aftershave.

After many hugs were given, everyone got changed out of their pyjamas and into regular cloths. Harry and Zach spent the morning cooking Christmas dinner and singing to Christmas songs. Lee, Eggsy and Merlin spent the morning playing mouse trap and guess who, then the older men showed Eggsy how to use his Gameboy.

At half past one the doorbell rang, those in the living room looked up as Harry walked to the door with a spring in his step, from the door they heard joyous voices but could not make out what was said.  Lee, Merlin and Eggsy all stood up as the Harry entered the room behind him was an older couple, the man looked just like Harry except for having blue eyes and salt and pepper hair, he was also slightly more olive skinned than Harry. The woman was small in comparison to the two men, she and Harry shared their skin colour and eye colour as well as their bright smile. Looking at them it was obvious they were Harry’s parents.

Merlin immediately went across the room to embrace the woman -who squeezed him tightly- then went to shake the older man’s hand, only to be pulled into a bear hug that almost lifted him off the ground.

“Harry who is this.” The woman asked gesturing at Eggsy and Lee.

“Mom, Dad this is Lee someone I work with and his son Eggsy who is living at Kingsman for now. Lee, Eggsy these are my Mother and Father both of whom work at Kingsman.” Harry explained, once he was finished talking his mother moved across the room and shook Lee’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Liam it is so good to know that they are getting young blood into Kingsman, my son seems to have forgotten his manors my name is Audrey.” The woman told him before kneeling down in front of Eggsy.

“Nice to meet you to young man, my son said you were called Eggsy but surely that is not your proper name.” Andrey said to Eggsy gently.

“I’m called Gary Unwin Ma’am” Eggsy told her quietly.

“There we go then Gary, I cannot abide nicknames” Audrey explained.

“Lighten up woman its Christmas.” Came the deep booming voice of Harry’s father.

“Nice to meet you Lee and you to Eggsy you can call me Robert.” The man introduced before going into the kitchen to see Zach followed by his wife who was griping at him about names. Harry shook his head and followed them through.

“Don’t mind them, they are actually great people once you get to know them, although Audrey will hold strong on the not using Nicknames she still will not call me Merlin.” Merlin explained to a shell shocked Eggsy and Lee.

“I don’t suppose it will make a difference if I explain that Lee is the name on my birth certificate” that got him a shake of the head. Lee sighed at that then smirked.

“What is you real name Merlin, you might as well tell me now because I am going to know by then end of the day.”

“Archibald” Merlin said reluctantly which caused both Eggsy and Lee to snicker.

*+*+*+*

As it turned out Merlin was right, through the day Audrey lost most of her stiffness and Robert became a lot less in your face. By the time they had eaten dinner just like almost everyone else, they had been completely charmed by Eggsy, who was fascinated by the stories they told of a young Harry, Merlin and Zach. After dinner they retreated to the living room to exchange gifts with Harry’s parents.

Merlin had received his favourite Yorkshire toffee and fudge, Harry had received a new crystal decanter and glasses set along with nick knacks from his parent’s travels, Zach received a set of three first edition books. After Harry’s parents had received their gifts they turned to Lee and Eggsy.

“I am sorry gentlemen but Harry did not let us know that he would be having other guests so we do not have gifts for you.” Robert apologised.

“That okay but Eggsy does have something for you” Lee said then gave Eggsy a nod, at that he scrambled off the sofa and under the tree, coming out he had a flattish package which he had obviously wrapped himself. Handing it to Audrey, Eggsy then went back to his previous spot tucked next to his father’s side. Opening the gift Audrey gasped.

Inside there was a plain photo frame that had been decorated in red glitter, green feathers and pasta that had been coloured in red, green and gold. Inside the frame was a picture which Lee had taken, Eggsy was in Harry’s arms and was being tickled by Zach all three of them were laughing. Looking up from the photo Audrey had tears in her eyes.

“Thank you so much Gar… Eggsy it is beautiful.” She said in a thick voice, before getting up and hugging the little boy, Robert followed just behind.

After that excitement the six adults and one child settled to watch Miracle on 34th street, something they all enjoyed. Robert and Audrey left just before seven thirty to go to their hotel to sleep before coming back the next day. Before they left Robert picked Eggsy up so he and Audrey could give him a hug.

“If you want Eggsy you can call us Aunt Audrey and Uncle Robert because if there is one thing is know it is that you can never have enough Family” Audrey said to the little boy, she got a nod and quite Okay in response.

Putting the child down they shook hands with Lee and hugged Merlin, before going onto Harry and Zach both of whom were hugged and given kisses on the cheek.

“Harry I expect you and Zachary to take me to the shops for the Boxing Day sales tomorrow.” Audrey said as she walked down the steps of the door getting a groan from both men. With that they were off.

Soon after they had left Lee took Eggsy up to bed because he was exhausted from the long day but still wanted the first chapter of Harry Potter read to him.

*+*+*+*

Later that evening when both Lee and Eggsy were asleep and Zach was on the phone to his sister in another room, Harry and Merlin sat in the living room drinking a couple of fingers of Merlin’s new malt.

“Well today went well” Merlin said

“Yes, I am glad my parents took so well to Eggsy and Lee, the only problem now is that they will be wanting a Grandchild of their own” Harry grumbled.

“Ever thought about it, I know that you cannot adopt but surrogacy is an option if one of you is the father.” Merlin explained

“Maybe once Zach has finished his career with the military or I am finished with Kingsman.” Harry said before changing the subject.

“What is on the cards for the new year?” He asked.

“It is time to start with the next batch of recruits so that should keep me busy for the next few months. I also need to find a tutor for Eggsy, Lee has said that he will find a new school for him in September, but He does not want Eggsy falling behind.” Merlin said before draining his glass.

“Rather you than me my friend, rather you than me” came Harry’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things to mention, if you want visuals for what people look like I see Robert as Colin now but a few years older, Audrey is Julie Andrews when she in her late fifties. Zach looks like Shemar Moore in the first season of Criminal minds with an English accent.
> 
> I am not Jewish but I wanted to use what Harry said in the film so I hope I did not add in anything that offended anyone.
> 
> Merlin's Name means Genuine and Bold which I thought fit him quite well. 
> 
> As it is Fathers day this chapter is Dedicated to my Grandad Robert.


	5. Tristan and the Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets to spend time with Tristan and meet the new recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you for baring with me whilst I got the computer issues sorted and Real life caught up with me. This is the promised chapter.
> 
> This is the first of several chapters that will follow a similar vain, Eggsy will spend time with one of the Kingsman, then help Merlin, making new friend along the way.

Eggsy had just finished his last page of sums when the chime rang out signalling the end of his school day, his tutor Miss Davenport came over to his desk and collected his paper, before giving him a biscuit and shooing him out of the room. New Year had passed two weeks previous and Merlin had managed to find Eggsy a tutor, in the form of Amelia Davenport the wife of the new Lancelot. She had found that setting a timer to signal lessons ending and beginning worked much better than having a clock in the room.

Skipping out the door Eggsy found Tristan waiting for him as had been arranged because his Daddy was on a mission in Poland. Putting a hand on the young boys head, Tristan led him towards the   café for a light snack before beginning on that night’s homework. After Eggsy had been fed and explained that he had finished all of his work in class so did not have any homework, Tristan led the boy to the training room.

“I forgot to ask what’s your name?” Eggsy asked giving the older man a smile. Tristan smiled before answering back.

“Lionel Farnsworth, pleased to formally make your acquaintance young knight.” Lionel answered whilst making a show of bowing at the waist, which caused Eggsy to giggle and copy him.

“Where are we going Lion” Eggsy asked, the nickname brought the man up short not knowing if the child could not say his name or had just given him a nickname. Shaking himself out of his stupor he answered Eggsy.

“We are going to the gadget testing lab, Lee said it was fine for you to watch as long as I don’t let you touch anything, but there is a virtual reality trap you can play with.” With that the two continued to the basement level and into the testing lab.

Once he was sure that Eggsy was sat comfortably playing with his Gameboy, Lionel began firing shots with the new silencer that Merlin had developed. It took twenty minutes before he looked behind him to check on Eggsy only to find that the boy was no longer behind him. Panic setting in Lionel was about to become frantic until he heard a noise from the other side of the room, looking over he was relieved to find Eggsy using the virtual trap that he had mentioned earlier.

The frustrated sound that the child released made Tristan smile. The trap was one of the none knock out tests that new recruits went through, they were given ten minutes to try and set up a trap in a room with limited resources to stop a mark from escaping. Merlin’s new recruits would be doing that task tomorrow after tonight’s drowning challenge, averagely only three recruits pasted, and when they did the machine chimes.

Going back to testing weapons –this time various net launchers- he was not expecting to be pulled out of his headspace fifteen minutes later by a happy chime and clapping. Dropping the weapon Tristan made his way over to the machine and Eggsy.

Seeing a shadow fall over him the little boy looked up.

“Look Lion I did it, I trapped him.” Eggsy said proudly.

“That you did little man that you did, you were also very inventive in how you did it.” Tristan told him, Eggsy had taken apart the three paralytic darts and used the liquid inside on the window latches and sills (the glass was unbreakable). The two Doors that could be opened he had set up with knock out darts triggered when either door was opened, he had set up the six darts from different angles which would work for both doors. Finally he had set up a low lying trip wire which when caught would cause the door behind to slam shut, which would have the lose door handle fall off, and render the door useless. In case the mark caught the first trip wire there was a second made of curtain ties that had been in the room. Running the odds the machine found that the mark would be caught.

Giving the boy a pat on the back he gave Merlin a call so he could have a look at the set up that Eggsy had created. Fifteen minutes later Merlin arrived to find Tristan showing Eggsy how to dismantle and reassemble a Kingsman issue gun.

“Tristan what in blazers do you think you are doing.” Merlin cried seeing Eggsy handle a gun even if it was in pieces.

“Just showing Eggsy how the gun is able to fire a shot gun cartage, don’t worry no bullets involved.” Tristan answered with a shrug.

“I don’t happen to care if there is no live rounds involved you do not give any part of a gun to a six year old.” Merlin explained trying to keep calm.

“And a half.” Eggsy piped putting down the gun and running over to hug Merlin’s Legs.

“Sorry you do not give any part of a gun to a six and a half year old.” Merlin stated once more putting a hand on Eggsy’s head. “Now what did you bring me down here to see?” At that Tristian lead the other man over to the VR machine. After examining the set up Merlin praised Eggsy for ingenuity. He also reminded the boy that he would be helping the older man greet the candidates. After saying goodbye to Tristan Eggsy and Merlin made their way into the upper levels of the manor.

Neither Bors nor Lancelot had been able to put forward a candidate as they had not been Kingsman for more than a year, as Gawain was retiring he had not put forward a candidate meaning only seven were in the running.

 

*+*+*+*

At six thirty that evening Merlin walked into the recruit dorm and looked at those before him, one the same as the next, high bread military brats, who would need to be taken down several pegs before they joined Kingsman. Five boys, two girls and the Kingsman plant –Douglas- a young man from the press control department.

“Fall in.” Merlin called and was grateful that they could at the very least follow orders “You are about to embark on the most dangerous job interview in the world” Merlin told them with a smirk then explained about the body bags. At this point he would usually leave the room but this year there was something more to add.

“Your training will be done primarily by myself however this year I will also have a helper, Eggsy would you care to come in.” Dressed in a replica of a Kingsman suite (which had been a gift from Arthur for Christmas) Eggsy entered the room with his head held high. Before Merlin could say anything another voice rang out.

“You have got to be kidding me I thought this was a serious organisation, not some sort of a joke.” Looking down at his list Merlin saw the name Richard Worthington (Lamorak’s proposal).

“No Mr Worthington I am not kidding, this is Eggsy who lives in the manor and is the son of a member of Kingsman. He is to be treated with the same amount of respect you will show to Arthur, any other knight and myself. If you fail to do so it will impact you final score, Kingsman are ever the gentlemen that means to everyone not just those you find superior.” After a pause he ordered the recruits to fall out.

Once they had left the room Merlin swung Eggsy up into his arms.

“You did great” He told the little boy.

“Really?” Eggsy questioned.

“Really.” Merlin then took Eggsy back to his quarters where the two would be staying until two that morning when Eggsy would get to see the first task for himself, which meant they had to get to bed early.

*+*+*+*

At three minutes to Two Merlin and Eggsy stood beside the two way mirror, in matching green rain mac’s, Eggsy in Merlin’s arms. Merlin had explained that Douglas would be fine but the candidates did not know that so he had to keep it a secret. Right on two the room started to fill with water waking the candidates. They quickly devised a plan to put shower heads around the U-bends of the toilets. Watching them Merlin shook his head no one had noticed Douglas or the two way mirror.

“What do you think they missed?” Merlin asked the boy in his arms.

“They did not help Douglas and no one tried to break the Mirror.” Eggsy told him, Merlin nodded before walking away from the Mirror which would shatter any moment due to the pressure of the water. Sure enough two minutes later the first crack appeared and within thirty seconds water was flooding into the observatory along with seven candidates.

Looking up they saw an unimpressed looking Merlin, with an equally unimpressed Eggsy.

“Jessica and Henry well done for figuring out that a shower hose around a U-Bend gives an unlimited supply of oxygen.” The two in question looked at one another pleased with themselves.

“Don’t be too excited because you have all failed in my eyes.” With that he gestured to where Douglas lay.

“None of you looked out for a fellow recruit in trouble, think on that tonight.” Merlin said leaving with Eggsy who was glaring at the recruits over the older man’s shoulder. Once out of ear shot Merlin turned to the child.

“Would you like to be properly introduced to Douglas before you go back to bed?” Merlin asked and got a sleepy nod in reply.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lionel means Knight, it turns out so does Gary.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please don't be to harsh if I have made mistakes.
> 
> There will be more interaction between Lee and Eggsy as well as Eggsy and the candidates in future chapters.


End file.
